I'll Be Missing You
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: One parter but decent length. BreytonBrooke centered...


As Brooke sat in the first pew of the crowded church, memories flooded her like a tidal wave.

"Hoes over Bro's…" "Buds over studs…"

"The boy I love saved the girl I love… And that's the girl he loves too."

"Lucas, Peyton's in trouble. Somebody drugged her drink and I can't wake her up."

"I don't know what hurts worse, you and Lucas sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face."

"And why is bitch being a Brooke?"

"Isn't my best friend pretty?!"

The memories just kept popping in her head as she sat there with tears in her eyes.

Haley reached over and squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Brooke; I know how much Peyton meant to you." Haley told her quietly trying to hold back her own tears.

"I just keep thinking it should have been me Haley. I should be the one lying in that casket right now." Brooke sobbed painfully

"Brooke, please don't talk like that. You know Peyton is watching over you and she would never want you to think like that. The car accident was not your fault Brooke."

"But Haley, she wanted me to drive so bad… We were both tired and neither wanted to drive, but of course I had to be selfish and make her drive…" Brooke stopped remembering the night of the accident.

Flashback---

"Brooke, come on, would you please just drive! I am sooo tired and all I want to do is lay back in the car and sleep!"

"Peyton please don't make me! I can barely keep my eyes open; do you want me to crash your car?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow at her friend but agreed.

"Fine I'll drive… but I get to pick the music!" Peyton laughed when she saw the look on Brooke's face.

"Oh whoopity doo! God Peyton you have the worst choice in music!" Brooke said smacking her friends arm.

As they drove, Peyton did her usual singing along to the music at the top of her lungs routine while Brooke pretended to hold her hands over her ears. They were both laughing and having such a good time that neither one of them saw the car come barreling at them until it was too late.

"Peyton look out!" Brooke screamed when she saw the car coming towards them.

But it was too late, the car slammed into the drivers side door pinning Peyton to her seat.

"PEYTON NOOOO! OH GOD, OH MY GOD PEYTON DON'T MOVE I'LL CALL FOR HELP." Brooke screamed frantically as she struggled to get out of the car.

"911 please help me, my friend… My friend and I were in an accident and she's pinned against her seat… Oh my god I don't think she's breathing. Please fucking hurry you can't let anything happen to her!!" She cried into the phone.

As she approached the car again, Brooke felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"Oh god… Oh god Peyton please don't leave me. Peyton please say something to me."

She put her head down and started to sob. But when she felt a hand clutch hers she jolted up.

"Brooke…" she whispered hoarsely. "I love you Brooke, you're my best friend… Please, please tell everyone that I loved them so much. Please tell them to think of me every now and then."

"Peyton don't talk like that! The ambulance will be here soon and you're going to be fine." Brooke said almost as if she were trying to convince herself.

"You're going to be fine Peyton."

"Brooke… Please just give me a hug before…" Her eyes started to flutter and her breathing slowed down.

"Peyton please keep holding on! I can't live without you Peyt… How am I going to go on without my best friend? We were supposed to grow old together, have kids at the same time, and get married together… Please Peyton don't let go." Brooke wrapped her arms around her best friend and sobbed.

"You'll be ok Brooke, you are stronger then anyone realizes."

"I love you P.Sawyer, just know that I will not go one single day without thinking about you. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember and nothing will ever change that."

"Will you do something for me Brooke?" Peyton asked weakly.

"Anything Peyton, just tell me what to do and ill do it for you."

Peyton kissed her softly and smiled.

"Kiss Lucas goodbye for me please… I love you Brooke and I want you to know, this wasn't your fault…" And with those final words, Peyton Sawyer slipped away.

By the time the ambulance arrived at the scene, Brooke wouldn't even speak to them. She just rocked back and forth whispering "Peyton… Peyton…"

End Flashback---

"Brooke, you know nobody blames you for what happened. It wasn't like you knew a drunk driver would be on the road…"

"I know Haley, I know trust me. I just can't shake that guilty feeling" She said looking down at the floor.

Haley put her arms around Brooke and just let her cry.

"I know sweetie… I know. But it'll be ok; we're all here for each other."

Haley and Brooke sat there for a few more minutes just thinking of their many memories with Peyton.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's time for you to give the eulogy Ms. Davis…"

"Ok give me a minute to compose myself please." She said trying to wipe away the tears.

As Brooke walked up to the microphone, everyone could see how much Peyton's death truly pained her.

"Good afternoon… I'm here today to honor my best friend Peyton… I still can't believe I have to stand up here and talk about Peyton like this. We were supposed to grow old together. We were going to have kids at the same time, get married together… Now I won't even get to see her walk across the stage at graduation." Brooke broke down and started to sob. Seeing this, Lucas started to walk towards her. "No please sit down; I have to get through this… Peyton was my best friend since we were seven years old. Back when boys still had cooties and the only drama we had to worry about was what movie we would watch when I spent the night at her house. But we had our fair share of drama. Just ask Lucas Scott and he'll tell you how crazy things could get between us…" They all shared a small smile thinking how trivial all that had been. "But as anyone could see just by looking a little closer, nothing could really break the bond we had. Peyton Sawyer was the sister that god forgot to give me. And I will never go one day without stopping and thinking of her. What I'm about to tell you may surprise you… Peyton had thought about how she would want her funeral to be if she ever died anytime soon. I know this may sound strange, but when she found out about her birth mothers cancer, she wanted to have a plan. She wanted her dad to know that no matter how much he traveled for his job, she knew that he loved her and only did what was best for them. She wanted Haley to know how proud of her she was for going after her dreams. She wanted Nathan to know that she was so proud he became the man she always knew he could be… And Lucas… she wanted him to know she loved him. She never came out and admitted it but I know she wanted him to know that she had always loved him. But she respected that we are together. And Jake…It was very hard for her to talk about him sometimes. She wanted Jake to know that she understood why he left, not that it hurt any less, but she understood and she would always care about him."

Brooke walked over to Peyton's casket and placed a yellow rose on her chest.

"I'll be missing you Peyton…" She whispered sadly.

Everyone in the church took turns saying their final goodbyes to the golden haired beauty. Each remembering a moment they had shared with her.

"Goodbye Peyton… Thanks for making me really fight for my marriage." Haley said with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Peyton… God I can't believe you're gone. You always said you were going to beat me to death every time we fought…" Nathan said with a small laugh. "Thank you for never giving up on me even when that's all I deserved. I'll never forget you Peyt."

"Wow, I guess it's really real. I still can't believe your dead Peyton. You taught me a lot of important lessons Peyton… I'm sorry I almost screwed up your friendship with Brooke for good! I won't forget you Peyton Sawyer… Not in a million years." Lucas whispered letting a tear fall down his cheek as he walked away.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, Brooke walked back up to the microphone.

"Peyton had one more request… I know this song doesn't exactly fit Peyton's usual music choice but it's what she asked me to play."

Brooke walked over to the cd player and turned the song on.

Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone

that has lost someone or that

truly loved...

Check it out...

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show

I laced the track, you locked the flow

So far from hangin' on the block for dough

Notorius they got to know that

Life ain't always what it seem to be

Words can't express what you mean to me!

Even though you're gone we still a team

Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams

In the future can't wait to see if you'll

Open up the gates for me

Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend

Try to black it out, but it plays again

When it's real feelings hard to conceal

Can't imagine all the pain I feel

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you still livin' your life after death

CHORUS:

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Everytime I pray

I'll be missing you

Thinking of the day

When you went away

What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you

(We miss you, Big...)

It's kinda hard wit you not around

Know you in Heaven smilin' down

Watching us while we pray for you

Everyday we pray for you

Till the day we meet again

In my heart is where I keep you friend

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed

Strength I need to believe

My thoughts, Big, I just can't define

Wish I could turn back the hands of time

Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks

You and me takin' flics

Makin' hits, stages they receive you on

Still can't believe you're gone

Give anything to hear half your breath

I know you still livin' your life after death

CHORUS

Somebody tell me why...

One black morning

When this life is over

I know, I'll see your face

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Chorus

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Chorus

Every night I pray

Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

(We miss you)

"I'll miss you Peyton…"

The end.


End file.
